Yellow Carnation
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Untuk kamu yang mendua./oneshot


Yellow Carnation

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : K+

.

.

.

Yellow Carnation

.

.

.

Nijimura kembali menatap _smartphone_ -nya. Ia berusaha memeriksa apakah ada panggilan untuknya. Tetapi nihil. Tak ada panggilan masuk atau barangkali pesan singkat. Ini sudah dua minggu. Interaksi yang terakhir hanyalah bertegur sapa.

Ia terdiam, kemudian menghela napas. Manik matanya memandang lekat langit kamarnya yang berdebu. Ia memikirkannya berkali-kali, tentang perasaannya terhadap gadis itu. Ia menyukainya, sangat. Sejak awal Nijimura sudah menaruh rasa. Ia menyukai bagaimana gadis itu tertawa, bagaimana ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya di balik daun telinga. Atau bagaimana gadis itu memukul punggungnya untuk membakar rasa semangat.

Lihat? Nijimura mengingat setiap detail-nya.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dia harapkan? Ini semua sudah berakhir. Atau dari dulu memang sudah seharusnya berakhir. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Tak ada kata suka atau cinta yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Tak ada usaha baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia yakin gadis itu paham akan perasaannya. Tapi seharusnya, dia juga paham akan perasaan gadis itu. Atau mungkin, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Nijimura menghela napas. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah undangan yang begitu indah, mencerminkan cinta tulus penuh kasih antar mempelai. Sepasang nama tertera di sana.

Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei.

Apa lagi yang diharapkannya? Entahlah, Nijimura sendiri tidak tahu. Ia merasa dikhianati, walau realitanya tidak seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya ini bodoh dan egois. Terlalu berharap, atau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan untuk bersikap egois, untuk terakhir kalinya?

Nijimura memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan. Jemarinya lincah menekan sebuah nama di kontaknya.

"Halo, Tatsuya. Aku ingin memesan bunga."

.

.

.

Riko memandangi kardus-kardus yang tersusun rapi di kamarnya. Seharusnya sudah selesai. Ia merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibereskan. Riko sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Mestinya tak ada yang terlupakan.

Ia merasa bahagia. Sebentar lagi, setelah acara pernikahannya selesai diadakan, ia dan Junpei akan langsung pindah ke rumah baru. Rumah mereka berdua, hasil jerih payah Junpei. Junpei mengatakan bahwa ia menabung sedari dulu untuk bisa melamar Riko dan membeli rumah baru. Mengingatnya saja membuat Riko tersenyum sendiri. Ia tahu Junpei bersungguh-sungguh. Junpei memang luar biasa. Riko merasa beruntung bisa menikahi pria seperti itu.

"Riko. Ada yang mengirimimu bunga." Ujar Momoi, sahabatnya. Momoi membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Riko mengernyit. "Dari siapa?"

Momoi mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Lihat saja dulu. Mungkin ada nama pengirimnya."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Riko mengamati bunga tersebut. Ada kartu yang terselip. Riko membulatkan matanya saat membaca pesan di dalam kartu tersebut.

 _Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang.- Nijimura Shuuzo_

Riko tersenyum kecil. Ia memandangi bunga tersebut dengan penuh arti. Bunga Yellow Carnation yang indah.

 _Untuk kamu yang mendua._

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu dengan tergesa. Di sana terlihat Momoi yang memakai sepatunya, bersiap untuk pergi ke luar.

"Momoi, nanti kamu balik, kan?" Tanya Riko. Momoi mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau titip sesuatu. Tolong belikan buket bunga untukku."

"Oke. Bunga apa?"

Ada nada jenaka yang tersirat di dalamnya. "Gladiolus."

 _Tapi aku mencintai orang lain._

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

AAAAA. Udah lama banget enggak buat fict. Btw, ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba memakai bahasa bunga. Ini tiba-tiba aja idenya muncul. Saya merasa agak gimana gitu saat terpikir tentang bahasa bunga. Keren aja komunikasinya pakai bunga. Yah walau saya gak pernah dikasih bunga :")

Arti dari Yellow Carnation sendiri setelah searching di mbah gugel yaitu "kamu mengkhianati aku!" Sedangkan untuk gladiolus itu artinya udah ada yang punya. Jadi intinya, si niji itu terbawa perasaan alias baper. Ia merasa si Riko tuh suka sama dia, padahal enggak. Niji udah tau sih, tapi kan agak gimana gitu. Makanya dia kirim bunga itu. Terus Riko balas kalau dia itu udah ada yg punya, alias sukanya sama orang lain. Ingat guys, jangan baper! ;)

Mohon maaf ya kalau ada salah-salah. Maklum baru kali ini pakai bahasa bunga. Semoga kalian menikmati fict ini. Tentang tokohnya, saya sendiri sering ngebayangin niji dan Riko. Berhubung nggak ada canon di KnB, jadi gak apalah ya. ;)

Makasih buat yg udah baca ^^


End file.
